


Destroying A Karen

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Destroying Sakura [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby Karens trying to get stuff for free, Gen, I Regret Nothing!, Karens, Senju and Uchiha's verbal destructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Kagami is forced to listen to a Baby Karen until his parents and uncle come into the store.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Destroying Sakura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096100
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Destroying A Karen

Kagami wanted to roll his eyes so hard they would get stuck in his head.

_No. Actually, I want to shove a sharpened pencil into my ears until I can’t hear her talk anymore._

The ‘her’ in question was a pink-haired teenaged Karen who was trying to get him to give some manga damn near free. 

And she’d been doing this for over 10 minutes.

Kagami was also fairly certain the blonde with pinky was recording or live-streaming the whole thing from the way she was holding her phone.

The bell over the door rang and Kagami looked over the girls’ heads and saw his parents and uncle enter the store.

“…and I’m the niece of the store owner and if you don’t give me my discount, I’ll tell my uncle.”

Kagami blinked.

He was no longer bored.

And he was going to have a hell of a time watching his family’s faces and the Karen’s at the same time.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” he asked in his best customer service voice.

“I’m the niece of the store owner and if you don’t give me my discount, I’ll tell my uncle how you treated me!” Pinky Karen smirked and Blondie Karen giggled and checked her phone.

Kagami had seen the jaws of his family drop in unison but then his Dad got a gleam in his eye.

_This is going to be fuckin’ priceless!_

His Dad turned to his uncle “Izuna, you fornicating bastard! I can’t believe you fooled around on my beloved cousin!”

Pinky had jumped at the sound of his Dad’s voice and the blonde had angled herself to make sure Pinky and his family were now in the shot.

Kagami’s Pop was clearly biting the inside of his cheek.

And like most of their family members, Uncle Izuna didn’t miss a beat. “Oh, for Christ’s sake, Tobirama! You should be able to tell by her age that Touka and I weren’t involved when she was born!”

His Pop spoke up. “Why wasn’t I told about… _this?_ ” He waved a dismissive hand at Pinky.

Izuna rolled his eyes at his brother. “Madara, her mother was a $10 blowjob. How was I supposed to know she didn’t swallow!”

The blonde choked and quickly began fumbling at her phone while Pinky turned ashen. Both girls shoved past the three older men and ran from the shop.

Kagami lost it and collapsed across the counter laughing hysterically.

He looked up with tears in his eyes when he felt his Dad run a hand through his hair. Tobirama’s red eyes were brimming with laughter and sympathy. “I’m guessing you’d been dealing with them for a while.”

“Yeah.”

“What did they want?” Izuna shook his head after Kagami explained. “Throw them out the next time they come in.”

Madara snorted. “ _If_ they come in again.” He walked over to the door, locked it, and flipped the sign to ‘CLOSED.’ 

Izuna came around the counter. “I’ll help you close out then we can go to dinner. We’re meeting Touka, Mito and Hashirama at Akatsuki’s.”

8888888

Sakura entered her house and shut the door behind her. _I’ll never be able to go into Anbu ever again. This day cannot get any worse._

As she turned around, she caught a glimpse of her mother.

Then her back hit the door hard. Her cheek stinging.

**_“TEN DOLLAR BLOWJOB?! AND YOU LIVE-STREAMED THAT!! I WORK FOR MADARA UCHIHA! EVERYONE I WORK WITH IS GOING TO KNOW THAT HIS BROTHER CALLED ME A TEN DOLLAR BLOWJOB!”_ **

Sakura quickly found out her day _could_ get worse. MUCH worse.


End file.
